


Trust

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, iwaoi - Freeform, mentions of KageHina if you squint - but that's interpretation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime's eyes widen in alarm, and he reaches out to him, moving on instinct and worry alone. "Tooru, what-"<br/>But Tooru swats his hand away, anger and defiance on his face.<br/>"You're late," he says, "where were you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Am000zing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am000zing/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Leilia, who has been liking and commenting my fics for quite some time now, and who wrote me a super-cute and fluffy BokuAka fic that you should totally check out??  
> So this one's for you, because you're very sweet and I'm glad I got to talk to you! :D ~~I hope you can forgive me for the little bit of angst - but you know me, it never lasts long~~
> 
> I'm back from my vacation, people, and I have TONS of ideas! Just you wait :'D ( ~~I know, I know. I tend to take too long. But I'll make it worth it. I promise.~~ )  
> For now, I hope you like this!

Hajime arrives home just as the tension in the air breaks and the rain starts, accompanied by roaring thunder and the occasional bright burst of lightning that illuminates the entire sky. He can't quite avoid the rain, and because the drops are gigantic and pelt the earth ruthlessly, he gets drenched on the last couple of feet before he fits the key in the lock.

"I'm home," he calls, but his voice is practically drowned out by the growl overhead. He peels off his jacket and makes his way further inside, calling: "Tooru? You here?"

Instead of getting an answer, however, he suddenly finds himself face to face with the man when he rounds the corner to the living room.

He looks terrible.

His eyes are red and puffy, and the skin underneath looks irritated, like he's been crying and wiping away tears over and over.

Hajime's eyes widen in alarm, and he reaches out to him, moving on instinct and worry alone. "Tooru, what-"

But Tooru swats his hand away, anger and defiance on his face.

"You're late," he says, "where were you?"

Hajime blinks, irritated. "I got held up because the trains weren't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Tooru snaps, cutting him off. He trusts his phone into Hajime's face. Hajime squints at it, and he realizes that Tooru is showing him a picture. It's blurry, but it's clearly Hajime, talking to (laughing with) a blonde man in a suit and tie.

"Who's that, Hajime?"

Hajime looks up at him, and now he understands. "...someone sent you that, huh?"

Tooru pushes his lower lip forward in a pout, and his anger is melting into something else, something far more troubling, a mixture of resentment and fear. He can't quite look at Hajime anymore.

"Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan saw you with him. Is- are you-"

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Hajime asks flatly.

Something flashes across Tooru's face before he can school his expression back into defiance, eyes darting back up to his face, and he says: "...why won't you tell me who that is?"

"Why don't you trust me?" Hajime retorts. For a second, Tooru looks like he wants to shoot back, but he stops himself. There's doubt in his eyes now.

Hajime holds his gaze, but then he sighs and sags a little where he stands. He's tired. "I'm gonna go shower," he says.

Tooru looks surprised, apparently only now noticing that Hajime is still wet from the rain. He doesn't stop him, and he doesn't move from where he's standing until after Hajime lets the bathroom door fall shut behind him.

~~~

When he's done, all he really wants is to fall into bed, but knowing Tooru, that's not such a great idea. It's a stupid misunderstanding, but it'll be a big deal to Tooru unless he explains what really happened. So instead of getting the rest he craves, he moves back to the living room, where Tooru is sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest and staring into nowhere. It's quite the dramatic sight, accompanied by the sound of heavy drops pelting the windows outside.

Hajime clears his throat lightly, drawing attention to himself. "Hey," he adds, cautiously.

Tooru turns, and Hajime can see he's been crying again. Seeing him like this is like being stabbed in the chest, sharp and brutal.

He moves to sit beside him, giving him a soft smile. Tooru bites his lip and looks away.

"I know you're right," he says quietly. "I should trust you more that whatever Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan saw. I know. But..."

"What are you worried about?" Hajime asks, brushing the tips of his fingers over Tooru's neck.

"...that he can give you something you need. Something I can't. I'll lose you." His voice is tiny, scared.

"And what would that be? Name one thing you can't do," Hajime says with a smile.

"...you know my flaws, Iwa-chan," Tooru says, picking at the cushion beside him with his fingers. "You know every one of them."

Hajime huffs out a little breath, exasperated. "To. I _love_ every one of them."

At this, Tooru turns to blink at him in disbelief. "...no, you don't."

He still looks skeptical, but Hajime turns to face him fully, his expression serious.

"I do, Tooru. You _know_ that I do."

Something changes.

He can see recognition flit across Tooru's face, and reciprocation in his eyes.

"Okay," Tooru says, and he leans forward and lets Hajime pull him close. "Okay. I trust you."

Hajime presses a kiss to his temple before pulling away to meet his gaze with a smile.

"Thank you," he says. And after a short pause, he adds: "There was no reason to worry, anyway. You know him - he was our classmate back at university. Terushima. I happened to run into him, and we split a cab because the trains weren't running. Which is also why I was late."

Tooru stares at him for a moment, motionless. Then he pulls out his phone again, bringing the picture back up. "That's _Terushima_?"

Hajime can't help but chuckle. "He's changed, hasn't he? I wouldn't have recognized him at all if he hadn't spoken up."

Tooru blinks, then taps the screen to zoom in closer. The picture is way too blurry to see anything clearly, but Tooru's brow furrows in concentration as he tries to, anyway.

"...in a _suit_?" he asks finally, looking over at Hajime in disbelief.

"Crazy, right? Would've thought you wouldn't catch him dead in one of those, back when we knew him. But apparently he's got it all figured out - taking over his dad's law firm and everything." He lets out a small, amused sound. "From what he told me, it sounds like his dad's super smug about it, keeps going on about how his good-for-nothing son is finally amounting to something."

Tooru laughs, short and triumphant. "Bet that's enough to make him wanna throw all of that away again, just to spite him."

Hajime grins. "He said that, too. But he also said he's ready to make some money of his own. Doesn't mean he has to stop _living the wild life_ once he comes home, now, does it? And he still wears the piercings. Nothing his dad can do to stop him, or so he says."

Tooru hums as he nods, eyes flicking down to the picture again. Then he opens the menu and presses 'delete'. He's not even really looking anymore when his phone asks if he's sure, and he pushes 'Yes'. His eyes are already searching for Hajime's again.

"...God, Iwa-chan, I'm so stupid. I'm... I'm really sorry."

Hajime shakes his head. "Nah, it's okay." He reaches over and puts his arm around Tooru's shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "You worry too much."

Tooru nods, all meek and quiet now. "I am sorry, though. I keep... I keep doubting you, even though you've never done anything to deserve that. You've always been... loyal to me. I'm the one who keeps making things uncomfortable. I should know- I should know you wouldn't lie to me."

Hajime moves his hand up to ruffle Tooru's hair. "It's okay, really. You care, Tooru. A lot. So much so that you keep getting scared that you'll lose this, us. You won't. You're stuck with me - you're mine, and I'm sure as hell not gonna give you to anybody else - let alone replace you. There's no one who'd come even remotely close."

He leans in and presses a kiss to Tooru's cheek. "You're with me, and I'm with you. For the rest of our lives."

Tooru hiccups a little, and Hajime lets out a soft sigh when he sees fresh tears already gathering in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Haven't you cried enough today...? C'mon. We're... we're okay, right?"

Tooru can only nod, swallowing his tears as best he can as he presses into Hajime's side. "I love you, Hajime," he whispers, "I love you so much."

Hajime smiles. "I know, you idiot. I know, and I love you just as much."

"Yeah?"

"You know it." He kisses him again, on the lips this time, warm and firm and reassuring. "The next time something like this happens, talk to me, okay? Don't just worry on your own."

Tooru tugs his own lower lip into his mouth, dropping his gaze sheepishly.

"Yeah," he says finally. "Okay."

"Good. Now come on - I really, really wanna go to sleep."

 

And when they lie in their double bed, pressed together so tightly they'd easily fit into a single one as well (out of habit, out of necessity, and because sometimes being close is their solace, their safety), rain knocking against their window and thunder roaring overhead, nothing else matters but them. And if Tooru pulls him a little closer, holds on just a little tighter than usual, Hajime doesn't draw attention to it. He simply tightens his own grip and squeezes back.

They'll be okay.

They always are.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can't help being a hopeless sap, someone save me  
>  ~~I'm kidding, don't save me, I'm taking you all down with me~~  
>  (HMU on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com), I love to talk!)


End file.
